


Theory to Practice

by reginahalliwell



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Ficlet, High David Rose, High Stevie Budd, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, Marijuana, Present Tense, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginahalliwell/pseuds/reginahalliwell
Summary: Stevie and David get stoned, and Stevie has some questions about Patrick
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Theory to Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: Stevie and David get stoned and talk about Patrick
> 
> This is just a little ficlet I wrote. Not sure if I'll do anything with it but wanted to share.

“So what’s his dick like?” Stevie coughs out, then cackles.

“Fuck,” David answers, his eyes shooting over to her in shock. “I’m not gonna tell you about my boyfriend’s dick.”

Stevie gives him a look that would be much more effective if her eyes weren’t lazy from the pot. It’s still pointed enough to make David grin a bit, though.

“What?” he asks, innocently smiling a little from the side of his mouth, quirked lip betraying the pleasure as he thinks of said boyfriend.

“Well?” she asks again. “Don’t forget, I know all about you from our failed experiment as fuck-buddies,” she reminds him. “I wanna know about your _boyfriend_.”

She says “boyfriend” in a way that makes the hairs on his skin raise up, a shiver running through him at the sultry tone in her voice. David remembers what it was like to fuck her. It was so good, and exactly what he needed at the time. But in the long term, what he needed more was a friend, and that’s what she was.

But when she took that tone of voice, it was hard to keep his body from venturing down memory lane. “Fine,” he says instead, happy to redirect the conversation from himself. He took another pull off the joint, passing it back to her again before settling his chin in his hand.

“Patrick’s uncut,” he offers, and Stevie barely bats an eye. It’s not surprising to her, then, and why should it be? Jake is uncut too. But that little half-half situation means David isn’t. “And about the same size as I am,” he says, when she moves her hand a bit, beckoning for more.

“ _About the same_ size,” Stevie repeats, scoffing. “Fine, David, keep your secrets. Just tell me what it’s like with him. You’re his first guy, so did you have to teach him the gay sex ropes?” she asks, snickering at the image of Patrick and literal ropes.

“Ha fucking ha,” David deadpans, and then examines his manicure briefly before lolling his head back onto the bed. “Kind of. Patrick _researches_. Like, a lot. Sure, I was his first, but once he had done his research on stuff, he was pretty confident about it right off the bat.” Sports metaphors weren't the only thing of Patrick's that had rubbed off on him.

Stevie laughs like she’s expecting David to tell her a story about Patrick’s early lack of expertise or something, but he doesn’t, because those stories are few and far between. The truth is that while Patrick knew things _in theory_ , he hadn’t had the opportunity to practice them. Despite this, Patrick seemed to benefit from tremendous beginner’s luck, and everything he tried – okay, almost everything – was pretty successful on his first try.

David must have gotten some sort of fond look on his face as he’s reminiscing about the early days of his and Patrick’s sex life, because the next thing he knows, Stevie’s throwing a pillow at him, and he’s getting hit in the face with polyfill.

“Hey,” she admonishes him. “Stick to sex stories only, please. No… _feelings_. I already get enough of those watching you two looking at each other from across the room.”

“Sorry,” David replies, not sorry at all.


End file.
